


New Era - DreamSMP

by Esoteric05



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Dave | Technoblade and Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings, Everyone’s sad, Fluff and Angst, GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap Friendship (Video Blogging RPF), Insane Wilbur Soot, Minecraft, Minor Niki | Nihachu/Wilbur Soot, Sad Floris | Fundy, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit Friendship, TommyInnit Swears (Video Blogging RPF), Villain Wilbur Soot, Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings, Wilbur Soot is Floris | Fundy's Parent, wilbur is mostly sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:28:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 23,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27461953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esoteric05/pseuds/Esoteric05
Summary: AU story of the dreamsmpI just made the whole RP into my own story  but still keeping in all the canon stuff cuz canonically speaking, pretty sure everyone is just sad lmao I'm not very good at descriptions"It doesn't matter where you came from,only of what you become."Before the War, Before the Elections.Wilbur's path to self destruction."And Its not about what it is, its about what it will become"The War is coming, the Elections are coming.
Kudos: 9





	1. Prologue - Tommy

**Author's Note:**

> 4 POVS in total for this fanfic.
> 
> *Tommy’s POV*  
> Prologue chapter

The election was started around fall where the season had the leaves fall from the branches of bark trees. The sky was clear and the day was not as windy where if you wear a hat it would fly away. I remember when I had woken up to birds chirping outside of my opened window though that was not the way I expected to wake up on a very special day.

I expected to wake up on my own with a pleasant smile on my face as soon as I woke up, stretching out aching muscles, and the smell of cranberry pie that would be brought to me by Tubbo for our winning success. 

Tubbo is a man of many since he is just remarkably intelligent. I'm glad he has my back and I'm happy that we are friends. 

I woke up from the birds chirping, I heard a loud thump in the room next mine which was Tubbo's, The creak of my bedroom door opened with Wilbur poking in his head and telling me to get up. 

I groaned and squeezed my eyes shut and wished I could stay in bed but today is a very special day, I did not forget about that. I drew the covers off me and headed over to the corner of the room where my uniform laid on top of a chair. 

I put on the colonial military coat and lastly topped on with a black hat that trimmed the edges with white lining. 

I stood myself in a dusty and dirty mirror and breathed out a huff as I pulled at the coat. The more my mind thought about the election, the stage, the thousands of people watching up at you in eyes, the more nervous I got. 

Anxiety creeped up through my system. The word anxiety is trying to get an advantage of me and I can't let that happen because I'm putting everything I have into the country of L'manburg. 

I can't let my guard down and lose hopes of the people because if I do, I'll probably lose mine.

I wanted to see what the ruckus was in Tubbo's room so I knocked on his door. From the other side I heard a muffled "Just a minute!" and I surprisingly patiently waited for him to open the door. 

For a few minutes I heard cabinets being closed and chests being thrown open and then the door opened up to reveal Tubbo already up and ready in the uniform. He gave me a bright smile, too bright of a smile. Maybe it's just him.

"You woke up in a good mood today," I say as I look at him suspicousley and notice his hands are behind his back as if he was hiding something from me. "You hiding something, Toby?" 

"Actually, I do. It's a gift I'd like to give you but let's go outside for this." He moved his closed fists hand to the inside of his jacket and stored whatever it was. He began walking out the small cabin house and when we passed by the kitchen we saw Nikki and Fundy talking to each other. We gave them the call of good morning's and sat ourselves down on a bench outside. 

The view in front of us was our country - L'manburg. 

"Hey Tommy," Said Tubbo speaking in a kind gesture. I turned my head to look at him and signaled him to continue. "It's been you and me since the beginning, remember that?"

I laugh because it's partly true and memoires sparked up in my head where that one time we were both accepted inside the castle of King Dream. 

Dream saved my life at one point in the early days. 

I was helpless, beaten up, tired, hungry... I really had nowhere to go. Dream found me and it felt surreal. 

Was he even there? 

Was he really holding out his hand for me to grab? 

Was he really bringing me shelter in his castle? 

Tubbo had been in the same boat as me, you know, helpless, beaten up, tired, and yes, hungry, very hungry on an empty stomach. Everyone looked up to King Dream, he was my savoir. 

"We had our quarrels but it's been a lotta fun, great, every positive comment!"

"And," Tubbo looked at the view of L'manburg and licked at his dry lips before speaking up again. "I have something for you which is the first thing i've ever valued in my entire life -- ever since um... Dream took me in. Look, consider this a token of good luck for the election. I really hope this turns out for the better." 

Tubbo reached inside his coat and brought out a small pufferfish stuffed animal and held it out to me. I stared at him in utter shock and looked down at the plush. I picked up the plush and said in a soft whisper, "Thank you, Tubbo." 

And though Dream had given this as a gift to Tubbo and should have burned it to hell by now — it brought peace to Tubbo and made him feel everything will turn out okay in the end.

In the beginning, all we had was each other and trusted people. Just never expected to be someone 'important' in history books.

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 1 - Tommy

I ran out of the front door of my home and didn't look back once and I didn't think I'd want to if I knew the sight would be horrid. Like every day, I do my normal routine. I wake up, clean myself up, head down to feed the farm animals, eat with my mother, and a bit of free time after. 

However, today isn't a normal day. There's a king that rules around the land that I live in. The kingdom that he lives in is called Obsidian. It is a rather strange name but the kingdom so happens to live on top of obsidian, that's why it's called The kingdom of Obsidian!

King Dream and his fellow friends that follow on behind him are all loyal to him and him only. I stood afar from the kingdom once and stood there for a solid minute. The sky had been a mix of colours: yellow, pink, orange, a bit of purple. 

The wind blew through my hair and leaves on the ground flew away. I crawled myself up to a grassy hill near a wooden trail and thought back to moments before times started to get hectic.

I used to have a friend named Sapnap, well, that's his nickname. No one really knows his real name but he prefers his nickname instead. He is a bit older than me for me to be friends with but I don't know many people around the town; Pearhollow. 

Pearhollow is the city that I live nearby and is often busy, actually, scratch that, it's always busy. 

There are people that visit, there are people that live in houses there, there are people going around markets to purchase items of all sorts, there are people that go to taverns at midnight and don't leave 'till the sun comes up again. 

Supnap and I talked day to day, we had cool adventures and looked through creepy looking caves that no one would dare enter even if their life depended on it. I really thought he'd be my friend to the very end until one-day news spread around that things were changing. 

The kingdom is recruiting soldiers to fight in a battle. People around the same age as Sapnap. A fight between The kingdom of Obsidian and The Fortress of Argenfort. Though it's really called Forteresse d'Argenfort in french. 

Before King Dream, his father had been alive and ruled peacefully, at least, sometimes. I don't know as much but all I can say is that hell broke loose and the King died to his death in his son's arms.

That was only a year ago.

Sapnap stopped talking to me, he stopped coming by to say a small hello to me, he disappeared. The one time I did see him was outside of his home, getting ready to leave somewhere. He had bags and a suitcase with him in his hand and I wondered where he was going. 

He wouldn't leave me without saying anything, would he?

He never did.

I watched him as he headed off towards the wooden trail and that was last year. I haven't seen him since until today.

I live alone with my mother by a lakeshore. There were no houses around us or anything, only a nearby city just a few blocks away from my home. Every morning that I'd wake up, I hear the rooster crowing, and as must as I would say I hated it to death, I will miss it. 

I will miss it because I'll never get to wake up to a sun shining onto my face through the thin curtains, I'll never get to see my best friend whose an animal named Henry ever again, I'll never see my mother smile at me again. 

The picture of her smiling in my head is constantly being repeated as I look underneath the stars in the cold-chilling air with no roof under my head, no shelter to warm up in, no nothing. I'm absolutely, completly alone in a world where I do not think I will survive in. 

Sapnap came back and didn't say a word to my mother who had answered the knock on the door. I peaked around the corner from where my bedroom is at and found that Sapnap wasn't the same friend I met long ago. 

He changed his appearance to something he told me that he would never become. He wore the purple silk cape, he wore white and gray armor, he even had the shingy silver sword that is stored into his sheath beside his thigh. 

When I first met him, he had this white pure bandanna wrapped around his head. He never took it off, one thing he didn't change about himself.

He looked into the eyes of my mother and said calmly, "Do you mind telling me where Tommy is?"

He clenched his fist but my mother never noticed, only I did. He came here looking for something and I know it isn't me. 

"It's rather important."

She nodded her head and responded to him, "He's just in his room, probably busy doing whatever it is he's doing. You know him." She gave him a smile.

I backed away from the corner and scurred back to my room, closing the door behind me. I looked around the room quickly to find something that made me look like I was doing something and not eaves dropping on a conversation. 

I plopped myself down at my desk with paper and ink in hand and as soon as I did, Sapnap barged into my room. He didn't even knock...What the hell.

I turned my head to see him as I clearly just described his attire. I eyed at him angrily and suspiciously. He never said goodbye to me all those months ago, he never sent me a letter to see how he was doing, he never visited me. 

I honestly thought he had been killed in a battle of some sorts. Now he just shows up here - out of nowhere. If it's something that belongs to him then I would gladly hand it over so that he would leave me alone and my mother.

"Tommy," He sharply starts off with. "I came by to visit you. I hadn't had a chance since...you know-"

The way he said that and the way he worded that made me believe he's not telling the truth.

"I know you're not here to see me," I faced my body towards him. "So what is it that you want? A belonging?"

Sapnap laughs and walks over to my bookshelf. His eyes trailed over each book title, I crossed my fingers he wouldn't ask if I read any of them because truth is, I never did and I never picked up a single book from that shelf. 

"Of course it's a belonging, why else would I be here? For you?" 

There was a pain that slashed across my chest once he said those words. Part of me really thought he did come back to see me but silly me, he would not come to see looking like the way he does now. That's not Sapnap, I think he's gone and overuned by someone else. 

"No...What's this belonging of yours?"

Sapnap walked away from the bookshelf and stood a few feet apart from me as he looked down at me with his menacing look. "My-" He stopped himself from talking and looked back at the opened door. He walked over to it and quietly shut it so that my mum wouldn't hear. He looked back at me and continued. 

"My mom's pearl necklace, Tommy. I accidently gave it to you as a gift."

"Then why did you give it to me if it was an accident?"

"My mistake, now hand it over." He reached out his palm upward towards me. I looked at his palm blankley. His mum's pearl necklace? I barley even remember where I had put it after he took off without a word. 

Another minute had passed by and Sapnap stood there unpaitenly. "So?" He said.

"Um-"

"Um? Tommy, you better have it with you or else you won't be going back to bed peacefully."

I gulped and stood up from the chair and scooted myself away from him and went at the drawers, also pretending that I'm doing something. I scavanged every drawer and let my hands drop to my side and closed my eyes shut. "I don't have it." I mumbled.

"What was that?"

I breathed out shakily and spoke up, "I don't have it." 

I kept my eyes closed and listened closely to his footsteps, hoping he would leave. I knew I was asking for a wish because he started to push my bookshelf down to the floor, kicking my desk, moved my bed to the side to see if something was hidden underneath. 

I could hear him breathing out heavily from his nose, he's mad, he's mostly beyond mad. "You don't have it? You're really sick, Tommy. Did you know that? My mother passed away a month ago and you had the audacity to lose it?" 

I opened my eyes to see Sapnap glaring at me. "I'm sorry." Is all I say, I really had nothing to say and yes, I must admit, it is my fault. 

"No! You don't get to say sorry, Tommy. I told you if I don't have what belongs to me, you won't be going to bed peacefully." 

"Stop calling me by my first name you stranger." 

He was about to grab onto my arm when my mother rushes in and looks between the two of us. It must've looked bad by the way she looked at us with her eyes. Everything around is thrown down, papers scattered everywhere, glass is broken. 

"W...What's going in here boys?" She asked worriedly voice. 

Sapnap looked at me then my mum and suddenly backed away from me and went for my mother. He abruptly grabbed her arm tightly and swung his other arm around her neck. 

Mother looked terrified, mother looked at me in confusion, mother had a sudden look in her eyes whenever she had an idea that popped up in her head. 

I knew what she was thinking. 

"Tommy," Sapnap said slowly. "If you don't find my necklace in under 20 seconds," He pulled back at her hair. "Her own blood will be on me. You don't want that, do you?"

I cautionley took my stance and replied with, "Alright, Alright. I'll get you your necklace if you please let go of my mum." 

Tears were about to pour out of my eyes but I kept it in, I really never liked crying. I didn't want to see her hurt and I didn't even care if he said my first name once again. 

I moved to the exit and far away as possible to Sapnap and entered the kitchen where he followed behind me with my own mum. I started to panic, I had nothing, I knew I didn't actually have the necklace with me. It had been lost and nowhere to see again and If I told him that then...everything to me is lost. 

I looked at my mum being held captive by a man then I looked at her - in the eyes- and her idea in her head is stilling clear as day to me. 

She really wanted to go on with the plan. We always had a plan of escape just in case something like this happened and thank the lord we did. 

I had a good chance of escaping yet my mum's chance of escaping is zero percent. I suddenly didn't like her idea, I didn't want to through with it. If she couldn't escape then I wouldn't either. 

"I can't let her go if you don't hand it over."

I sighed, looked at my mother one last time and dashed for the front door. I didn't look back because I heard screaming, a woman's screaming. I felt like everything in me died, that candle inside me flicked off the light. 

I ran to the city and made myself blend in with the people also trying to warm up by a huddle of people. The air is cold and there's dribbles of snow falling from the sky. 

It's winter and I had nothing on but a white cotton short sleeve with cord ties at the laced V-neck and some random brown pants with medieval black/brown boots. 

I really had nothing to survive with. I don't even know If I'll make it out alone all by my lonley self. The sun was setting and the moon is coming up and It made me realized how tired I am from all the walking I have been doing for the past few hours or so. 

I made myself go to the alleyways between buildings and took cover there where I'd be able to sleep on nothing, no blanket to snuggle up with, no comfort beneath you for your back not hurting the next day, not even a goodnight from your loved one.

I laid myself down on the cold and hard stone floor, took a deep breath and let it out before I shut my eyes.

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 2 - Tommy

It's been four days since I ran away from home, four days since I've been in hiding. I feel myself getting sick by the minute as I walk around the city through cold-chilly air.

As gross as it may seem - to feed me - I look through the garbage that people throw away. My stomach growled with hunger and I can barely walk from the number of times my body wants to shut down.

I just want to go back home. 

If there's even a home to go back to. 

I felt something wet hit on my face and trail down my nose. I wiped at it and felt it was water, I looked up to the grey clouded sky to see more dribbles of water plop down and then more started to come down. 

It's already cold and chilly and I'm freezing with no warmth of clothes and it's raining! 

"Much luck to me..." I muttered to myself.

I quickly go towards a building that has a little porch with a roof on it and keep myself sheltered under there. It's cold but at least I won't have myself covered in rain and getting sick the next morning.

I sat down on the floor and curled myself into a ball. I grip onto my arms tightly and felt my nails dig into my skin. 

I really have nowhere to go, I'm alone, I'm hungry. I don't know if I'll survive on my own. By next week I'd probably be dead for the rats on the street to eat me up.

I bury my head between my legs and shut my eyes as I listen to the rain splatter on the porch roof. From inside the building behind me, I heard chatter and enjoyable laughs. 

Those people are inside with food, clothes, family... They're lucky that they hadn't screwed up in this survival world otherwise they'd be dead with blood pouring out of themselves and their lifeless eyes still opened up wide and having no target of a view to look at. 

"You there," I heard a voice that is deep, must be a fellow male. Why would I care? No one has bothered to look at me nor talk to me. "The kid that's shivering." 

This time I looked up to see someone and my eyes met back with brown eyes, two curved horns on either side of his head, and ragged white fur. This man looks like a satyr — I mean he is but he's wearing a brown jerkin with a warm looking black cloak. 

Look at me, I have nothing but thin layers of clothes. 

"What's a kid like you doing out here? Don't you have a home? A mother to go back to?"

I shake my head at the questions and he frowns which he then starts to walk up to me. From the muddy path, I can hear it squoosh every time he took a step.

I got nervous at the beats of seconds. I don't know this guy and he might try and kill me, better yet, work for Sapnap. I really hope he doesn't. I don't want to die.

He stopped an inch away from me and reached for his bag he was carrying on his back and pulled out some kind of fabric. 

He pulled the whole thing out and he motioned me to grab it. It's the same cloak he's wearing right at the moment. 

The cloak that's warm looking, cozy...

I reached out my hand, hesitated then grabbed it and quickly put it on myself. I wrapped my arms around my waist and sighed from relief. I looked at the man and said, "Thank you."

He gave me a smile and told me, "Don't worry about it."

He started to leave but I called out to him again, "Wait!" He turned around.

"Where are you heading off to?"

"If you're asking me to take you with me - that'll be a bad idea. Where I'm going, It's dangerous for a kid like you."

"Oh..." I said to myself when looking down. "What is your name?" I looked up at him.

"It's Schlatt. I should be heading off now, Glad to be at your service."

He walked down the muddy path until I couldn't see him anymore. At least now I have something to warm up to, that's a start. Though, I need food. 

Hours seemed to pass by as the grey sky covered with clouds started to move away and soon the bright blue sky is visible. 

The rain stopped pouring but still left the dirt path all muddy. I stood myself up with my hand against the wall for support. I looked around the city to see few people coming out of their homes.

I took that as a cue to keep walking and walking and some more walking. I had no destination so why am I walking? All I have been doing for the past few days have been walking! 

I was giving myself hope that someone would lend me a hand and take me inside their own home. 

I knew that would be to good to be true. 

My head is spinning with thoughts running zig zags and all of them don't have a solution, just a problem. 

I wasn't looking where I was going because I bumped into someone, making me fall back from the impact. 

I groaned and rubbed at the back of my head. I fell backwards on a hard cobblestone road. It seems I really haven't been paying attention to where I was headed, I'm no longer on the muddy path. Where ever there is a nicely done road, the kingdom is near by. 

I squinted my eyes to look up at the person who I had bumped into along with a stretched out hand for me to grab onto. I couldn't see their face for their face is covered up beneath the hoodie. 

"You..." My voice came out angry and irritable and I was about to yell out complaints to this person when they spoke out. 

"Take it, let me help you." Their voice sounded sincere and welcoming, even believable. Though, I scoffed at their offer. I've come this far and suddenly someone wants to help me. I'm not sure about luck and if should trust it.

"I can tell you're hungry. You want a bed for you to sleep in. New clothes. I know it, come with me and I'll give you your wishes."

Like the last person, I hesitated - to put my hand in their palm. It could be a trick but I really have nothing to loose now. 

He's right, I do want that. 

At this point, I can't be selfish now. 

He helped me stand up and put his arm around my shoulder for comfort and he lead me to wherever it was he lived. 

Must I mention that this person is a male, even if I couldn't see his face, his voice sounded familiar but I'm not quite sure where from. 

"How old are you?" The man asked me without stopping or looking at me directly in the face. I chewed at my lip and answered. "Sixteen."

He hummed and after that, the silence began once again. I noticed the more farther away we walked from where I had been, started to get ten times more nicer. 

The houses looked stronger for when a powerful wind comes, it won't knock down the roof. Everything building seemed to have newly coated paint, the trees and the bushes are all cut nicely trimmed, there is a monument in the middle of- 

The kingdom. 

The castle. 

Thirteen broad, square towers are scattered in a seemingly random pattern, but have been build for an ideal defense and are connected by enormous, narrow walls made of blue stone.

Windows are scattered here and there around the walls in seeminly perfect symmetry, along with symmetric holes for archers, just in case of an attack. 

A gate with huge metal doors, a draw bridge and archer holes guards the inhabitants of the castle.

I looked back at the man and asked him with full courage, "If I may ask, what is your name? And who are you?"

This time we stopped walking and he faced me. "My name is Dream. I'm the king of Obsidan and you're lucky I found you and is willing to give you a new home."

"Can-Can I see your face?" I was curious! I mean, I never seen him in person before. 

He faced away from me and responded, "No. I keep my face hidden."

"Why?"

"It's a long story... For now, let's focus on you." 

He lead me inside the walls of his castle, the one that I looked afar from my home on a hill, the one that I dreamed of giving a peek inside. 

And as expected, I've been surprised.

To be continued...


	4. Chapter 3 - Tommy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Prologue that I wrote is after the Dream War and takes place right before The Elections.

I was hiding away from above where everyone else was at, in the open. As the speaker talked to the citizens, my eyes drifted up to the clear blue sky. Birds flew by in peace and chirped as if nothing in the next few minutes will happen. Something bad.

The fact that I had no choice to be here and watch as the land crumbles beneath me, makes me be ashamed of myself. 

I've been trying my best to keep it from happening but death scares me even if it was a slow death so I wouldn't half blame myself.

I never expected my life to reach to this point, the end, at least, the end of a country. At this time, life is really all about surviving. 

Not so much a new topic to me, I've been doing this since my mother died a horrible death. 

With a man by my side, with a friend at a higher risk, with people not knowing their- our land will be blown up to smithereens, the clock is ticking. 

I look at the man that I looked up to, someone who I consider a brother, turn into someone else. Something else. 

I can't bring myself to look him in the eyes because whenever I do, they give off a sinister arua and I get a sick feeling in my stomach. 

I haven't seen him smile genuinely in awhile since all have been lost during what everyones calling, A New Era. 

I look at my friend from the stage and seem him up there on the podium, speaking, announcing but no one notices the shaky movements he makes and the sweat trailing down his forehead. 

I peek above the wall on the rooftop to see the people sitting down in chairs and paying attention intenley. 

My heart starts to feel hurt and slowly thump as the noise reaches my ears loudly. My breath suddenly became short and shaggy and I bring my hand up to my chest to grip at my dirty red and white shirt. 

"I-I don't think this is a good idea-" I start to say but get cut off.

"Not a good idea? This is a brilliant idea, Tommy! If we can't get L'manburg and it's land back then no one, no one, can have it. Come on, Tommy. You know you want this."

I turn around and slide down to the floor against the small wall and averted my eyes towards the man. I gave him a glare and said, "Can you please stop repeating my name? If this is what you want then... go ahead, Wilbur."

He smiled down at me, a different kind of smile, and looked over the edge of the roof to spot my friend, the people, a reflection of someone he is opposed of. 

The plan is to wait for the signal when a certain part of the speech is said outloud to thousands of people. 

I was so confident in stoping Wilbur but I gave up to convince him that this isn't the way. It seems that his mind took over his heart and I have no way of stopping him. 

He will keep going even if someone steps in his way. 

I haven't fully given up, things just happened to go by so fast. 

I only took a step back because Wilbur had gotten Dream on his side and I know better than to not mess around, sort of. 

My mind hasn't wrapped around the fact that they are both actually working together. 

And that signal? It wasn't called and I saw the face Wilbur formed on his face. His face scrunched up with confusion, betrayal, and had one thought on his mind. 

He was going to press the button. 

The button that is connected to the explosives and will kill thousands of people and my heart drops at the thought of that. 

Wilbur took a step back from the edge and headed for the ladder while I sat down on the roof's floor, watching him as he disappears.   
. . . . . .  
Dream opened the two large bedroom doors and lead me inside where I saw a bed in the middle, a wooden window door that leads to the balcony, and a dresser that stood on the side of the wall on the far left.

I looked around with my mouth gaping open just astonished by the gold features on edges of furniture and the way how everything is kept safe and cleaned. I spun to look at Dream and said to him, "Thank you so so much! You have no idea how much this means to me!"

Dream gave me a smile and quietly said, "Your welcome," and while he said that, a maid walked in with a set of new clothes in her hand. 

She handed it to Dream who was handing it me. "Here are new clothes for you. Get changed into them and I'll meet you in the diner. I can tell you haven't eaten in awhile."

I looked down at my body and saw that the shirt I was wearing is hanging off me and not fitting perfectly around me. I nodded at Dream and he left out the room and closed the doors behind him. 

I sighed and sat on top of the bed as I felt the mattress sink in from my weight, even though I must be light as a feather. 

Being taken in by King Dream is all too surreal for me to comprehend. My stomach suddenly growled in hunger and took that as a cue to start changing then after I will head down to the diner where I will meet Dream once more. 

I put on the attire that is a brown leather jerkin and grey linen tunic with a belt around his waist and brown trousers and knee-high boots. I stood myself in front of a mirror and looked myself up and down. 

At least I looked a little more cleaner than I had been on the streets. I could ask Dream about the bath right after eating. 

I open up the doors and look down the hallway where I see torches lit up on either side of the corridor, a long red rug that seemed like it went down forever and guard statues of armor that stood still and shined. 

I stepped out, did not bother to close the doors behind me, and headed down. 

As I kept walking, I saw picture frames with what I assumed to be the royal family. I didn't inspect it as much and focused on the growling in my stomach. 

I think I focused too much on the growling because someone had bumped right into me. My balance was off guard but I managed to keep my stance. 

I looked at who I bumped into and saw a boy, around my age I'd say, with brown hair and brown eyes. "Oh, sorry for bumping into you. I wasn't looking where I was going."

"It's alright, I guess."

"Are you new around here? I haven't seen you before." The boy with the brown hair asked me.

"Uh- yeah. I am. I was just brought in today."

"Really? Well, I was also brought in here two days ago actually. My name's Tubbo." He brought out his hand for me to shake it.

I looked at his hand and accepted to shake his hand.

"My name is Tommy."

"Are you heading to get some food? I am as well, let's head down there together."

I nodded and we made our way down to the diner where we saw a chandelier hanging down from the center of the ceiling and one dark wooded table with different types of food scattered around. 

There were banners placed on the high walls and weapons showed up on display on the wall. 

We both saw Dream already sitting down in his chair and chatting with other folks. He saw us from the corner of his eye and greeted us with another welcoming genuine smile.

"Boys! So glad you made it on time. I see you met each other?"

We both looked at one another and nodded our heads. 

"That's good. Well, take a seat and enjoy the food."

To be continued...


	5. Chapter 4 - Tommy

I walked over to a fancy wooden chair and sat myself down where Tubbo had also taken a seat next to me. 

I was sitting on the right side of where Dream is sitting, at the front of the table for his eyes to view over everyone whose eating at the diner table. 

I look at the food in front of me, scattered up and down the table. There was so much food that I didn't think anyone here can finish it all. 

Red apples, tiny chocolate cakes, pasties, fudge, neatly sliced up french bread, cherries, spaghetti, fruit salad, garlic toast, grapes, and the list goes on. 

Looking at the food for so long made my stomach growl in hunger and I proceeded to reach in for the food. 

I took a bite out of a loaf of bread and my mouth felt as if it had melted and my insides had a giddy feeling. 

I look at Dream and noticed that I could see his features more clear now except for the part that both of his eyes are covered up in a white bandage that runs down to his nose. His blonde hair pops out to me the most and his new royal outfit. 

His dark green hooded cloak is pulled up to his head and is long enough to hit down to your knees, he wears this lined leather jerkin with a purple looking robe that is fastened tightly with brown straps. 

He's holding up a golden cup, that happens to have a reflection like a mirror, with tiny blue jewels lining up at the top that's reaching his lips. 

He downs the liquid down his throat and swallows and he gently places the cup on the table. His head turns to me and probably catches me looking at him in curiosity. 

"Enjoying yourself?" He asks. 

I nod my head and take a grape apart from its stem on top of a silver plate. I saw his lips curl up into a smile and he continues on speaking, "Good, I'm glad to hear that."

After eating the rest of the food off my plate, I suddenly remember about the bath that I've been wanting ever since I came here. 

I quickly asked Dream before I forgot and he let one of his maids escort me and lead me the way. I looked back at the diner table and saw Tubbo staring at me back. 

He caught my stare and he smiled.

"We set up the bath for you," She bowed her head, and before I could ask why they did this for me, she already was ahead of me. "The king requested."

With that, she left me alone in the bathing room. I turn around and saw the tub of water for me to get into. I sigh and mumble to myself, "A start of something new..."

. . . . . .

I sat there on the cold concrete floor of the roof while I hear loud chatter and a loud voice that could travel for a mile. I blink, I blink again, I closed my eyes and opened up my eyes and struck myself back into reality. 

Wilbur was going to blow up a land full of innocent people who had zero clue on what was about to happen to them all and if I don't stop them, It'll be all my fault. 

Sixteenth of October will always be marked the day where Tommy screwed up bad if of course, he did screw up. 

I stood myself up with a hand to the floor, pushed myself up, and made my way down to the ladder. 

I rounded myself to the corner of a building, close enough to the podium, and sneakily snuck myself to where Wilbur supposedly held explosives underneath. 

There was a steep hill so I laid down and slid down the hill where I saw Wilbur pacing back 'n forth and angrily gripped his nails into the dirt, almost as clawing out the dirt. 

"Wilbur?" I said quietly confused. Wilbur sped around fast and his eyes were shown with envy and it put me on edge. 

Recently, everything that Wilbur has been saying and doing has put me on edge and I wasn't okay with it.

I tell that to myself but never ever directed towards Wilbur. I'm afraid of what he would do if I told him that to his face. 

I did that last time and all he did was scream in my face in anger with direct messages that I couldn't agree with but I had a feeling I got lucky. 

"Tommy... you- did you do this?"

"What?"

"Did you hide the tunnel hold? You were the only person I have told, Tommy! You betrayed me...Tommy.." He was pointing his finger around, accusing me, then his words started to die down into silence. 

And by lucky, I mean I wouldn't be the next time and I certainly didn't want to wait around for it to happen. 

"Wilbur, no. I didn't do this. I didn't betray you. You betrayed yourself." I squint my eyes at Wilbur and left before he said anything else. 

I wasn't the only one who knew about Wilbur's plan. 

I climbed myself back onto the hill. I stood afar from the podium and just at the right time, I heard the loud voice that could be heard from a mile speak up. 

He chuckled.

"Tubbo...I know what you've been up to."

. . . . . .

After having that bath I always wanted, I headed towards the bedroom that I've been left for to sleep upon. 

As I got there, I saw Tubbo leaning against the wall besides the door. He heard my footsteps and backed off the wall. 

"Tubbo? What're you doing here so late?" The time was past dawn and by now, it's midnight. 

For Tubbo to be waiting around patiently for me to return makes me think he wants me for something and it isn't even a lie at this point. 

It happens every time I see someone waiting around for me.

"Hey Tommy, I don't want to be a bother since you know, we just met and everything.... I have a feeling I will be able to trust you," 

I gave him a slow nod and allowed him inside the bedroom where he went over to the bed but never sat down. 

His face showed that he is deep in thought and I wondered what he's thinking, making sure he says the right thing.

Finally, he opened his mouth and began speaking out, "I need your help but you have to promise me you won't tell anyone else."

I rolled my eyes and laughed, "I really don't have anyone to talk about stuff with so yeah, I promise you."

"Thank you, I- I have this friend, he um- I haven't seen him in awhile and just recently, I've found him. He's here-"

"If he's here then what's the problem?"

"Nothing. There is no problem it's just that he was brought here to be a servant for King Dream. It's sort of a long story but..." 

Tubbo sighed, "We were both desperate so we decided to steal and much luck to my friend, he was caught. 

He's facing consequences and don't get me wrong, this place is amazing but there are things that people don't know about King Dream. 

I've been staying here to come up with a plan to get him out, for him to escape. Nothings come up to mind but now that you are here, the plan is perfect. 

Trust me, you will be giving me a favor."

When he finished, all the words he told me were still in process trying to understand all the information he just gave me. 

I don't know who this Tubbo guy is but all I can say is that I can trust him just as he's putting his trust into me.

"What's this friend of yours name?" I asked.

"Jack."


	6. Chapter 5 - Wilbur

"You won't leave me, right?" Whispered by a boy who lay in bed, covered with blankets. The boy's face illuminated with light by a lantern on top of a tabletop.

I sat on the bed where there's an empty space and closed the fairy tale book I had in my hands slowly. I examined the front cover and saw a small-shortened man who had grey hair. The man lay on top of strays of hay as his hands work along with a spinning wheel with gold string attached. 

If the picture was moving, the wheel would spin, and the golden string would keep unrolling itself until it's run out. There was a girl who sat there nicely, staring at the man's work patiently waiting with her hands folded on her lap.

I smiled and turned my head to the left to see my son, "No, Fundy. Never." 

I got myself off the bed and looked at Fundy for a few seconds before kissing him on the forehead and telling him, "Goodnight." I reached out my hand for the lantern and turned the knob left. The light in the room died down and Fundy's eyes closed. 

I backed myself to the exit, placed the book I still had in my hands on a bookshelf and left the door ajar. Outside the room is where the kitchen is and that's where my wife happens to be the moment I turned around. She looked at me with a serious face.

I sighed - knowing what that face meant - while I headed for the bedroom. She followed right behind me.

"I mean what I say," I start off saying. "I'm staying so there's no need for you to worry." I've been reassuring her the past couple of days. 

"And you're sure he knows this?" She asked again.

"Yes," I said once more for the millionth time this week. I sit on the edge of the bed, looked down at my hands, and inspected every small cut on my knuckles, lines on my palms, and dirt underneath my fingernails.

I pinched at the bridge of my nose as I started to feel a headache form. I laid myself comfortably on the bed, staring at the ceiling one last time then shut my eyes closed.

I started to count but why am I counting?

I got up to twenty but I thought I was sleeping?

Someone started to appear but I can't tell who.

They're a shadow and they keep shouting and it goes on for a while until I'm met with silence.

"It was your choice, Wilbur."

I woke up in a trail of sweat and It raced down my forehead. My heartbeat pumped at every single beat within a second. I quickly shoved off the covers; blankets away from me and sit up straight. My breathing became hard to get back to normal and it took a while.

I had the intention to bring my hand to my chest but I didn't. My hands were gripped at the mattress underneath me. When my breathing started to get back on track, I got up. 

When I get up every day, there's a mirror that shows back my reflection. I look at it and see nothing other than myself with those eye bags drooping slightly down, my outgrown mess of hair, and the same exact set of clothes I had on yesterday.

A grey sweater along with a darker grey jacket (that does not have warmth on the inside. It's a little thin). This is what I look like. This is what I'll always look like. I've been living alone and I live fine alone.

I wake up alone, I eat alone, I go out alone, I work alone, I sleep alone. I do everything alone and as much as I loving spending the time with none other than myself, I hate being alone. 

I never admit it though there's no one to admit something to. Sometimes I sit by a window and look outside to see the trees and how the branches quiver in the wind and how the weeds seem to flow smoothly just like the ocean. 

The sunshine covered up every visible area and it's bright enough to see the shadows. I wake up to that every afternoon.

Time has been slow for me. Time slows when you're spending the rest of your life all by yourself and constantly thinking about someone that will never come back to you as much as you dream it would. 

They never come back.

It drives you insane because that person had been so close to you and now that it's over, you crave for it more and more and more and the part that sucks the most is that you can't do anything about it.

A voice.

A touch.

A smile.

A laugh.

I haven't left home for a while, I haven't stopped crying for a year. The fact that something like this is beating me down makes me look ridiculous so I decided to one day do something about it.  
. . . . . .

"Wilbur," I heard my name being called by a soothing deep voice that makes me blink out of daydreaming. I turn to look at the voice and saw my friend Eret taking a seat across from me from the table in front of us. "I've found the info that you were looking for." 

"That's- That's good, Eret. Thank you." I ran my hand through my hair and let out a breath as if I ran a marathon. Hearing good news brings such a relief to me and makes me believe in something that I'm so close to touching.

"Though, you're not going to be happy about it." 

I narrowed my eyebrows at the sudden speech. If it was hearing the good news then it would bring relief to me. Eret licked at his lips because they became dry through the past few hours and then bit inside his cheek, I noticed. 

"Fundy is under care by Dream, in his walls, in his castle." He said every word carefully and slowly and as he did, I thought about Dream and his stupid, stupid face. Just saying the name Dream is a forbidden name to me and I hate it. He runied my life and he continues to ruin it probably for as long as I live. 

"What? Dream? With Fundy?" I groaned and this time, I rubbed at my face with both my hands. "I wish I had told Fundy that Dream is a bad man."

"This isn't your fault. You didn't know," Eret told me as he stood up from his chair. "I'll go get Niki so that we can break into-"

"No," I stood up from the chair I was sitting in next. "This is something I should be doing alone. I don't want anyone getting hurt because of me."

"But there's a lot more people than them than you!" Eret is trying to persuade me but I know what I'm doing. I can take care of myself, I've been doing it for a while. Eret and Niki don't need to get involved with my mess I made. I don't want to lose them.

"I'm leaving on my own, Eret." I made my way to the front door of the house and put my hand on the knob.

"You're leaving now?"

I opened the door and left without answering Eret's concerned question. The night was cool and there was a slight breeze but nothing to worry about. I walked and I kept walking until I got near the castle of King Dreams. 

The moon shining above has been the most beautiful thing I have ever seen in my life. It's there and it never leaves, it never left. It's funny to say that the moon follows you around everywhere you go. 

People go through the front gates as a normal person, though hinting at my position at the moment, I go through the sides of the castle. I really have no choice but to go under the sewers. The only other opening that leads inside. 

The entrance is covered with grown grass but it wasn't as much as a big deal because I managed to crouch my way in. Every step I made, there was a squoosh sound and it would make an echo considering this is like a tunnel.

It's pitch black and I thank myself for bringing a torch that lights my way. Look, there's a lot of anonymous sounds coming from what seems like every direction and I hate to not know what was attacking me.

Suddenly, there was a faint light right above me. I reached out my hand to push open the lid and slowly poked out my head. My eyes scanned the room, stoves, counters, food, kitchen supplies. 

I'm in the kitchen.

Double-checking over the room, I hopped out of the sewer and onto the kitchen floor. I heard footsteps coming closer and I curse at myself for not waiting a few seconds. I hide behind a counter with my back pressed against. 

"We got to leave now, I know a way outta here." Says a young boy. I peek around the corner and see three young boys looking frantic as if someone catches them on sight, they will all get in trouble. 

The boy who was talking started to head towards my direction but was held back by the forearm by a boy who had light brown hair. 

"No, wait." Light brown haired spoke out making the dark brown-haired boy stop in his tracks. "Jack?" 

Jack was the boy with the light brown hair, I learned.

"I have a friend here who needs help. He's in trouble and we need to help him."

"You could have told us that sooner." This time the boy with blonde hair started to speak.

"I'm sorry, everything happened so fast. Please, guys, he's been here for so long, we need to rescue him." Jack rushed at his words, trying to get to a point.

"Alright but we have to hurry, we can't have any of the guards knowing what we're up to, especially Dream." The blonde spoke of Dream in a way I would. These boys are really trying to leave this place. They're so young and have much to live for so I decided to help them.

"Hello?" I say softly, careful not to scare them which was false. They yelped in fear and quickly turned around to see me. 

"W-wait! It's not what it looks like! The boys and I were just trying to get a midnight snack. Oh, you know how it is, right? Just three friends up in the middle of the night, hanging out-" I stop the blonde boy from talking so much.

I raise up both my hands in midair, "I'm not a guard here and I'm not with Dream. I assume you three are here to break out?"

They nodded.

"I can help you but you all have to promise that this night is something you will never speak of again after we go our separate ways, understand?"

They nodded again.

"Good," I got closer to them. "Who are we saving?"

"A friend of mine, he was a long lost friend and I thought I'd never see him again until a few days ago. He and I go wayyyy back and-" I gave him a signal to stop talking as soon as I realized he would've kept going. 

"I just needed to know who we were saving. Nothing else."

Jack gulped and yet again, the three boys nodded... again. I eyed them suspiciously but got over it. I walk over to the opened entrance of the kitchen, checked the hallways, gave a hand gesture for the boys to follow me, and quietly began to search rooms.

This castle is huge and now I don't even see a point in checking every room. I turned to the Jack kid and asked him, "You," I point at him. He pointed at himself and I sighed to myself. "This friend of yours... Do you have any sort of clue of where he might be?"

He stumbled over his words, "Uhh- Ummm- Well- yes. He's uh- um-" He closed his eyes tightly, "In a room with the guards that Dream trust the most...?" He opened one eye to look at me as he finished up his sentence very fast. I only gave him a straight face and nodded. 

After that, no one said a word. The boys followed behind me and I know they are because I can hear the quiet patter of their feet against the carpet. We walked up the stairs and went to the guard's room. I know where it is, I've been there. 

Yellow light sprawled on the floor from the opened door. I heard movement coming from the inside and saw a boy, probably the same age as these boys, with light blonde hair. He wasn't facing my direction and I suddenly felt a struck of a weird aura.

Jack pushed past my way, saw his friend, and walked right in as if it was nothing. I tried reaching out for him but failed at the attempt. If he gets us caught, it's his fault and his fault only.

"Purpled," His hushed voice made it to light blonde boy's ears. He turned around from whatever he was doing and saw Jack. His eyes started to widen. "I came to save you! We gotta hurry though."

His mouth kept opening and closing until, "Jack?" That's all he says. 

"Yes. It's me. We're in a bit of a hurry at the moment so we got to leave."

Just as Jack said that a door started to open on the side of the room. A young man entered and saw Purpled looking out the opened door, mostly Jack. This young man had black hair along with a pure white bandana wrapped around his head. 

"Jack? What're you doing here in the middle of the night?" The young man spoke and just as he spoke, the blonde boy walked into the room with a serious look on his face.

"Sapnap, you work with Dream?"

Sapnap was the young man with the black hair, I learned.

Sapnap gave him a smile, "Yeah, I have been for quite some time. I thought you knew that, Tommy."

Tommy was the blonde-haired boy, I learned.

"Yeah well, we're here to take Purpled with us." He announced.

Sapnap shook his head and chuckled, "Tommy, you're not here to take this assistant of mine. We're here to take you." 

This time, the boy with the dark brown hair rushed into the room. "You're not here to take us! We won't go anywhere with you!" Their voices started to become louder and louder at every talk.

Soon entered another young man who had a confused face as he looked at Sapnap. He had brown hair and had on those steampunk goggles. "What's going on here?" 

"Geroge! These children are trying to take Purpled away from us, can you believe that?" 

George was the young man with the brown hair, I learned.

I sighed and made my way inside the room. As I walked inside, Sapnap heard me come in which he then said to me, "You," He looked me up and down to make sure I was really here. I never met this man in my life and he's talking to me as if he knows me.

"I heard of you. You're Wilbur Soot. The guy who could have worked together with Dream to become something powerful together but you refused, didn't you? I heard. Your wife got killed all because you said those two words. No."

Everyone's eyes fell on me.

"How do you know of that?"

"Wilbur, come on. It takes even a baby to figure that out. I'm with Dream and from what I heard, you two used to be friends."

"Ohhh so you're the Wilbur we heard so much about," George said.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I'm the Wilbur. Now, if you don't mind. We'll be taking the boy with us."

Sapnap stood in front of Purpled and said, "Actually, we do mind. Why would you want to take someone who's on our side."

"What?" Jack said surprised. "Purpled... is this true? You're one of them?"

Purpled stepped aside from Sapnap. He looked at Jack intently, "Jack, I'm with Dream. He gave me everything I couldn't have. He promised to keep me safe. I'm sorry it had to be this way, Jack."

"Purpled... After everything, we have been through??"

The boy with the dark brown hair pulled back at Jack, "We have to go."

"Oh, you're not going anywhere without Dream's permission," Sapnap said loudly.

"You three are ignorant fools and someday you'll see the Dream as how I see him." I push all the boys behind me and lead us out of the room. 

"Wait," George spoke and I honestly forgot about him since he hasn't said a word since he came in the room. "You want Fundy. Not these boys. We'll give you Fundy if you hand us over the boys. No one needs to get hurt."

Sapnap narrowed his eyes at Geroge but Geroge didn't look back at him. I started to really listen when the name Fundy was mentioned but then I looked at the three boys behind me and saw how scared their eyes were. 

I did say they are young and have much to live for so that's what I'll give them.

"No thank you, Gentlemen. We'll be out of your shoes."

I closed the door and pulled out a strip of cloth to block the door from opening then we started to run out of the castle. 

People go through the front gates as a normal person, though hinting at my position at the moment, we go through the sides of the castle.

To be continued...


	7. Chapter 6 - Tommy

Exiting the castle at night made it seem pretty awesome and made me feel like a superspy of some sort. No one seemed to talk as we made it out from the castle. 

Even I haven't said a word, Sapnap working with Dream and all. I noticed Jack's eyes remained on the floor at each step he took. 

From what it seemed like, Jack and Purpled must've been good friends. The way I saw Jack's face to finding Purpled was definitely a smile who seemed like they haven't seen in forever who's been away from vacation then a smile that wasn't even a smile.

It was a smile of betrayal, maybe a smile of "Are-you-saying-what-I-think-you're-saying?". I didn't bother Jack, kept it a silent road. I looked at Tubbo, he hasn't said anything in a while, perhaps upset because Jack is the saddest. I wouldn't blame him.

I looked at the older man in front of me, he walks as if he's a leader of some sort, he keeps on a straight face half of the time which makes me wonder if you can get him to laugh or not. 

Sapnap had said Dream and this man were once friends. 

They could still possibly be friends and this whole rescuing thing and breaking out with an unknown person can all be a complete and utter lie! 

His name is in my mind, Wilbur Soot, and if anything at all goes wrong, I'll remember him 'till the day that I die. I swear it.

As we continue to walk in silence, I see houses and people walking around on the roadway, going about their day. 

Wilbur sped himself in front of us more to open a door that leads inside. The three of us all stopped in our tracks and examined the area. 

"Are you boys coming in?" I looked at Tubbo, seeing if he agreed to this. He didn't give me an answer and I don't bother with Jack. His eyes are still glued to the floor and I know he must be in a different world. 

The only option is myself though I wasn't even sure. I have my suspicions on Wilbur, I took my chances with Dream so I gave a sigh. If I were to die, I at least lived knowing I had someone to watch my back and trust me.

"Yes, we'll stay with you." I got out the words from my mouth. Wilbur stepped aside from the doorway to let us in. 

We stepped inside and immediately I started to feel nostalgic. It hasn't been that long ago since I've been living in a house, not a castle, but it does feel like it has been forever.

The light from the ceiling glowed off a color of orange throughout the room, there was a comfy looking sofa, a kitchen - I'll most likely invade. 

I love food and you can't stop me, oh and there were some bedrooms. A man and a woman came out of a room and their eyes laid on us.

The man had brown and slightly curled hair. He had blue eyes that matched with his blue dress up shirt. I noticed he had a purple gem stone as a necklace that hangs down his neck. 

The woman besides him had medium blonde hair cut, a short pink dress that reached down to her knees along with a red leather jacket.

They both looked at Wilbur to get an idea of what happened and why we are here in which in return Wilbur says, "They needed help and I helped them." The woman nodded her head in understanding.

"What're your names?" She asked nicely. I gave her a look and said, "You say yours first."

"My name is Niki and this," She gestured her hand to the man next to her, "Is Eret." Niki smiled and Eret waved.

"I'm Tommy, on my right is Tubbo, and this is Jack." I tell her.

Tubbo breathed out an exhausted sigh and asked, "Is there a room for us? I'm tired from all that's happened and I'm sure Jack is as well."

Jack nodded afterward which then Eret had the two of them follow behind. Soon, they disappeared from my field of sight.

I saw Wilbur go towards the small kitchen area and leaned against a counter. He had his arms crossed with his eyes closed, most likely thinking to himself. 

Niki walked closer, frowned at the state Wilbur's in, and placed a hand on his shoulder, despite him being taller than her.

"Are you alright? You seem stressed." Niki said.

Wilbur shrugged his shoulders then opened up his eyes to stare at the ceiling. "Niki - I'm not okay." He admitted.

"Why not?" She asked.

Wilbur walked around the counter and looked out the window. "I had a chance to find my son but I - I didn't. I just wish I didn't send him off those years ago! 

He would be doing fine from my sight yet he's not, Niki! He's with Dream! Don't you tell me it's okay because it's not." 

After a couple of complete silence, Niki spoke up.

"Wilbur... I found out where he is." 

Wilbur turned his head towards Niki as fast as possible. I felt a bit awkward just standing around here, maybe I should go see Tubbo and Jack though now that I think about it, they must be sleeping by now. 

"What?" Whispered out Wilbur. 

I saw Niki swallow as it looked like a dry liquid went down her throat. "He's not with Dream. He's with a man named Skeppy, from what I heard."

"You're-you're not joking are you? I don't have to go back?" Wilbur watched Niki very closely, watching her every move to check if she was lying but as soon as she shook her head, 

Wilbur reached out to her and pulled her into a tight hug and I could tell he is so happy to hear good news since he squeezed his eyes shut and had a smile on his face.

Wilbur pulled away from the hug to ask a question, "Where does this Skeppy live?"

"It's a mansion, that's where he lives. It's not far from here either-"

"Well, we can go now, I just have to-" Niki shakes her head in disapproval, putting a stop hand on Wilbur's chest to get him to stop moving. "No, Wilbur. Get some rest. We can solve all this tomorrow, okay?"

Wilbur didn't argue with her or push himself further so he nodded his head at Niki's suggestion. 

I bit at my lip and walked over to the two, "If you're going out to help someone - I can help." 

Wilbur this time shook his head in disapproval. "It'll be better if you'd stay here. I don't want to lose you and have you cause problems."

"No! I won't, I promise. Please, I want to help." I gave Wilbur my puppy dog eyes but he didn't fall for it though it worked on Niki because she started to feel bad for me.

"Aww, Wilbur. Let him help you. You did help him after all."

I nodded my head rapidly, "What she said."

Wilbur groaned, "Alright, fine. Stay with me at all times, got it?"

"Yes, I understand."

"Let's get some sleep for tonight, especially you Wilbur." Said Niki. I wasn't entirely tired but I do want to lay down for the day, think over everything that happened. 

I said goodnight to Wilbur and Niki and walked over to the room where Tubbo and Jack are at. 

The door is slightly ajar so I gave a gentle push at the door. It widened enough for me to see that Tubbo is sleeping on a small bed. 

Jack was on the other side of the room, sitting on a chair with his face pressed against the window sideways. His eyes are open and awake. 

Part of me felt bad for him but if I were in his shoes and a friend betrayed me, I wouldn't sulk around. 

"What're you doing up?" I spoke softly so I wouldn't wake Tubbo. Jack didn't even turn to me, he stayed in the same position he is in. 

"Thinking, is all." 

I scrunched up my face in disgust, "Thinking? You're thinking at night? Who in their right mind would have time for thinking?" 

"People who have much to think about at the end of the day." Jack said dully.

"Then why don't you talk about it with people?"

"I don't have anyone to talk to."

"You have Tubbo, you have-"

"No, Tommy. You don't understand. Tubbo is my friend, you're my friend but sometimes when I have much to say, 

I feel as though I'll bother people and when I feel like this, I feel like I have nothing, I feel like I have no one and it's the loneliest thing in the world. 

I'm not saying you're a bad friend but when I'm surrounded by people, I still feel lonely."

"What if you were with Purpled?" I asked.

"If I was with Purpled, if he was with me right now, I - I won't be as lonely. I've known him for a very long time, since I was seven years old. 

He's been my best friend and now, I don't seem to recognize him as one anymore. 

Purpled would never betray me like that, he'f follow me until the end of the world," Jack paused.

"It was a promise. Looking back at it now, it's not much of a promise anymore."

I didn't say anything for a while until I started to feel drowsy and in the need of urgent sleep. 

"We should get some rest. I have a feeling our future will be a lot more hectic than what it was today."

Jack turned his head towards me and got up from his seat. He looked at the only, besides the one Tubbo's sleeping on, and proceeded to lay on the floor but I stopped him. 

"You take the bed, you deserve it more than I do right now."

I pulled up Jack from the floor where there are blankets and pillows and moved him to the bed instead. 

He tried to refuse but I told him otherwise. 

I watched Jack give up on trying, get comfortable on the bed and then finally resting his eyes before I went to the ground.

I let out a huff and stared at the ceiling.

"The future," was my last thought for the night just as my eyes closed.

. . . . . .

"Tommy! Wake up!"

I heard a voice calling out to me as they shook my shoulders. Are they trying to wake me up? Because they're doing a good job at it. I hate being woken up to in the mornings. 

I pushed away at the hands and rubbed at my eyes to open them. 

The bright sunshine flooded through the windows and practically almost made me blind. "What," I said in a tried slurred voice. It took a few minutes for my vision to come back to normal. "Tubbo? Why're you up so early?"

As I started to sit up straight, my back felt absolute pain. I groaned and rolled around my shoulders and head. 

"Wilbur asked me to get you." He says.

"Wilbur?" Just as I said that, I remembered yesterday night's conversation. 

I got up quickly, ruffled my hair, and slapped my face to make sure I won't fall asleep again. I was wearing the same clothes as yesterday but that's fine, It's not like it matters anyways.

Tubbo didn't even have the time to process that I got up, quickly said a "Thank you, Tubbo." and rushed out the door where I saw Wilbur and Eret. I wondered where Niki and Jack were right now, since I don't see them. 

"Are we leaving?" I asked to which Wilbur and Eret turned their heads to look at me. They were both in the kitchen, Eret leaning against the counter and Wilbur sitting on top of the counter.

"We are," Eret told me as bent down to pick up a backpack. Wilbur jumped off the counter as Eret handed him his backpack. "Ready?" 

I nodded, went to open the door and waited for the two to come out of the house so that we could get going. This seems like an adventure and I really, really love adventures! Even if I have a small suspicion on Wilbur. I'm not entirely sure about Eret either, just gotta keep my eye on them to see if they do anything fishy that I don't like.

We went on our way to wherever this place might be, going through the area of houses next to houses and markets outside where people go to buy and sell things. We went straight, then a left, then another quick left. I noticed that houses start to disappear from the sides and people as well because we finally made it to a mansion. 

Whoever must live here is most likely having a good life since everything seems so nice and wonderful. There's a rich silver looking gate, flowers planted nicely in specific areas, trees that are healthy and still growing, and two medium statues facing each other.

We went through the gate and came up to the dark wooden door. Wilbur knocked on the door, waited for a few good one minute before someone opened the door. It was a young man that had black hair, though not very formal wear. 

"Hello?" He said.

"I heard you have a boy named Fundy staying with you, is that true?" Wilbur said.

The young man edged the door, "What's the business of him with you?"

"Fundy is someone I've been looking around for a very long time now. He's a family member of mine."

He gave Wilbur a suspicious look, like the one I gave him when I first saw him come out of nowhere in the kitchen back at the castle. He nodded his head and told us to wait outside so he can get Fundy.

Wilbur should've just told this guy that Fundy is his son, why did he keep it a secret? It'll just complicate things further with questions. In the meanwhile, Eret sat on the ground with his back against the wall near the front door. Wilbur looked around the surrounding area as I stood next to Eret. 

The door opened again to reveal someone who's older than me and is a kitsune. I never seen one in my life before so seeing one surprised me. I saw that his eyes went directly towards Wilbur which I then saw Wilbur from the corner of my eye, rush over to Fundy.

"Fundy!" Exclaimed Wilbur who held on tight of him. Fundy stuffed his face in the crook of Wilbur's neck. Fundy's hands clutched at Wilbur's jacket and seemed like he did not want to let go no matter what. I don't know the history between these two but they have not seen each other in a while.

"You came back for me?" Questioned Fundy.

Wilbur pulled back from the hug and looked back and forth from both Fundy's eyes trying to seek why Fundy had asked him a question like that. "Of course I came back for you! I dreaded every day of my life ever since I took you away from my life. Finding you has always been my first priority. I'll never leave you again, I promise you Fundy."

Fundy smiled at Wilbur, hugged Wilbur one more time and said a soft whisper (I'm surprised I even heard that.), "I love you dad."

. . . . . .

Going back to the house, Niki was glad to see Fundy here in the arms of a safe environment, Tubbo, Jack, and I had gotten to know Fundy more as well with the others. I had a few suspicions about Wilbur here and there but for some reason, being around him made me more confident. 

I started to talk to him a lot more than I anticipated, he told me about his life back when he was the same age as me. He told me he had a dad and a brother and they lived on a farm where not much people walk by or much of anything except for animals, trees, and crops. 

As he grew up and started to go out and explore, he never saw his family again. He told me he's been wanting to go back and visit, if they're there anymore though he never had the chance. I think he'll see them again one day. 

All seven of us in the household stayed for a whole week until news got around that three children and one man are to be turned into the King and will be rewarded if anyone found them. No one ever figured out it is us, who live in an open area. When no one said a word, I figured King Dream got annoyed and sent out guards to look for us in every house.

The moment they started doing that, we all packed our things and traveled far from where we were. It was a very long journey but eventually we found a spot and set up a small camp. 

Over the small mountain, Wilbur and I took in the scenery that was in front of us. The sun peeking around the mountain, going down, showed off it's yellow and orange color and let it spread across the skies and the clouds roamed the sky. 

"We'll have freedom, Tommy."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

To be continued...


	8. Chapter 7 - Wilbur

"I was like you, once," I said as I sat on top of a rock with the top being smooth and site. 

Tommy sat in the corner of the ravine, away from where I was. 

I noticed his shaky movements, I noticed the fear and the shock on his face, I noticed. 

"Don't give me that shit." He told me.

"You want to protect your friends. You want to uphold your family's beliefs - you love your family and friends. 

They were good to you. You don't want to think they're horrible people, they loved you."

I dug my nails into my palms. I titled my head.

"The people who love you can still be wrong, they can still believe the wrong thing, still do awful things. 

That doesn't mean their love is any less real. That doesn't mean you can't love them." I stood, slowly, and held out a hand for Tommy to accept it.

"But you don't have to be like them."

Tommy can be like me.

He can be like me.

He and I can be-

"You're right, I don't have to be like you."

. . . . . .

"Once upon a time far across the sea, there lived an Emperor who loved clothes. His every thought was about them. 

He spent all of his money on new clothes. He filled all his time dressing and undressing. 

He had so many clothes that he had a different coat for every hour of the day."

This is Fundy's favorite fairy tale, as well as mine. I'm not sure why but it tells something and gives people a message, just as other stories do. 

When I was alone and the trees whispered, I sat on the floor in his room, I reached for the book, I looked over the cover several times - a million times and read it over and over and over.

"I want you to disappear from my life." A voice whispered.

"I'll do anything to make you happy!" A familiar voice whispered. 

I read it so many times that I thought I was back in time when everything was fine, me, Fundy, her, Dream and I being allies. 

It really only takes one small distraction to get me out of my train of thought. There was only me, no Fundy, no her, no trusted friendships. 

"I always thought there were good people. That we're all human, so we could be understood. 

But you? 

I can't give you any more chances. It ends here." A voice whispered. 

Dream came to me one day and wanted me to shake his hand on an agreement. I heard that his father had died in a battle, I felt sorry for him, and Dream's appearance changed too. 

I didn't see his eyes, I didn't his facial features, he hid everything behind a hood and some bandages. 

I noticed a spot of blood right where his left eye would be.

I invited him into my home, I sat him down by the living room, we chatted as every other good friend would, and then that agreement, that deal came up. 

Dream is to be announced as King the next day and he wants me to be there but he wanted me to be with him, he wanted me to be his vassal and in return, he will keep my family safe.

I knew he just wanted revenge so I said no, I told him no, he got up and left without a single word. 

With him hiding his face, I couldn't tell what he was feeling or what his expression was. 

I said no because If I go with him, I won't be able to see my family even in the slightest.

I think he's angry.

"You said you wanted more." A familiar voice whispered. 

"More effort! Not violence!" A voice whispered.

The next few days, my wife died and I watched it happen. They dragged her outside by the hair, they pushed her down to her knees, tears streamed down her face and the entire time, her eyes were at the ground until they looked up into my own eyes. 

Before I could even say anything, a sword was plunged into her chest and I watched her body drop lifelessly onto the grass. 

I had that ball of anger inside me and I wanted to scream at someone, attack someone, though, at the same time, I had no energy. 

I wanted to speak but I couldn't.

I wanted to move and reach for her but I couldn't.

My eyes remained on her dead body with my hands limped at my sides. I was pulled outside by force from guards and I watched it happen because they forced me. 

I was lost at words, I didn't understand this. I didn't understand any of this. 

Dream killed my wife right in front of my eyes all because I wouldn't join him on his revengeful quest! 

So he decides to destroy me and he knows he did it well when I won't move. Dream pulls his sword out of her chest, cleans the tip so that there's no evidence of blood, and left along with his guards. 

He left me on my knees, probably wanting me to see where I stood from his position. I fell on the ground though, I breathed in a good amount of air, maybe too much air because I started to gasp for air, cry, and hiccup as well. 

I held onto the grass for a tight grip until it tore apart away from its own green family. I buried my head onto the ground, my hands went away from the grass and this time, I started to pull at my own hair. 

I didn't care if I was hurting myself, I didn't care about anything anymore, I didn't care. 

Finally, I gotten up, went inside towards my bedroom in a slow and dull way. 

I felt like nothing, I felt like thin air, I didn't feel anymore. I fell onto the bed, my right eye covered by the pillow but not closed, both my eyes looking at the wall. 

And it's felt like days until someone entered the room. I didn't move, there's no reason to move, absolutely no reason at all.

"Dad...? Where's mum?" Fundy said to me.

I forgot about Fundy, maybe Fundy's not real. Is he blood-related to me? He's my son, right? Did I have a son named Fundy? He's probably a hallucination, he'll go away. 

All hallucinations go away, he'll go away, I know he will. Everything I loved and cared about always goes away, just as he will.

"Why aren't you moving?" Fundy said to me. 

His hand touched my shoulder, hallucinations are able to touch, right? Just because they're able to touch things doesn't make them real. Just because hallucinations are able to speak emotions doesn't make them real. 

Fundy came into my view, he lowered himself to see eye-to-eye. His face read worry all over, I felt sorry for him. 

"Dad," He said again, louder this time. "Where's mum?" 

I slowly sat myself up for the first time, I looked up at the ceiling where the bright light was coming from. I squinted my eyes, rubbed at my eyes, closed my eyes, and reopened them. 

-Gore desc. coming up- 

"She's gone," I whisper. 

"What?" 

"She's gone," I say again.

"Gone? What do you mean gone? Did she up and go-?"

"Fundy! Goddamnit, she's gone! Don't you understand? She's gone! And she's never coming back! 

Is that what you wanted to hear? Dream killed her with his own sword and her blood on his hands and I'll tell you Fundy, 

he plunged that sword right into her chest and wiggled it around, over and over and over. That sword went right through her and he also stabbed her a couple of times," I chuckled at the memory.

"Her blood squirted out and poured down her chest, and even the grass, and even my face. Everything on me. It was a splatter and-"

Fundy stopped me from talking further on, "Stop, please don't talk more about it."

-Gore desc. Ended- 

He sat on the edge of the bed, thinking, thinking so much that I said something, "Fundy, I'm taking you to an orphanage tomorrow morning."

"Wha- Why? Don't take me! I don't want to leave! Please! I want to be with you!-" Fundy desperately tried to change my mind, he desperately tried to cling onto me, he desperately tried to think all of this was all one bad dream.

It's not a bad dream.

I got out of the bedroom, left the house, and walked away to think. 

To be continued...


	9. Chapter 8 - Tommy

Two months seemed longer since we last ran away from Dream's guards. We're all safe away, far from the kingdom. We settled down on a large amount of land for us to claim as our own and ever since then, we've been calling it our home. 

I had gotten ahold of men who were willing to help us build a wall section, for intruders to stay out and friendly people to keep in. 

Day by day, I wake up to see the walls getting more complete. The walls are sturdy and nothing at all can get through them, as soon as people saw that, people started to move in. 

I welcomed them of course, I had a chat with Tommy about something new, something greater, something achievable. 

Tommy and I started talking more about, well, everything. Tommy told me about how he lost his mother to someone he used to know, how he survived on his own for a couple of days, Tommy never meeting his father, how he was alone, like me.

I felt sorry for him, he's young and he shouldn't have gone through that which makes me feel guilty for pushing away Fundy. 

"Wilbur?" Tommy said.

"Yes?" 

We were in a building, not big, just small. There was a round table in the middle of the room, I sat in a chair in the middle while Tommy sat right across me and he's been sitting there, quietly thinking to himself for the past few minutes. 

I as well was thinking with a pen in my hand and brought up to my lips for me to chew my way through this thinking process. 

The paper is right in front of me, waiting for me to write something on it. It can't be that hard to come up with something, a name for a country. We don't have a symbolic theme, we only just started. 

"I might have a name."

I looked at him, "Go on."

He opened his mouth to say something, nothing came out until he got his voice back, "I was thinking, Marburg." 

"Manburg?" 

"Manburg! I know, I know, it's a genius idea, no need for the excitement, Wilbur."

I won't lie, Tommy can be brilliant sometimes and him coming up with a name like that is spectacular. I probably should never say that out loud to anyone, especially Tommy, I can never admit that to him. I like making fun of him. 

The name has a good ring to it though I think it could be worked on. I dropped the pen onto the table and let the ink finally write something. 

I started to think and it was actually going somewhere. I wrote eight letters and I showed it up to Tommy for him to read it. 

"Lemanburg?" Tommy questioned.

Did he even read that right? I know I did not write an 'e'.

"No Tommy, L'manburg."

"L'manburg..." He tried out the word for himself, kept mumbling it to himself a couple of times even.

"L'manbrug will be the name of our country because we are ten times better than what Dream's kingdom can be. He has a penalty for a citizen hunting an animal is a year in imprisonment, we have a penalty for a citizen hunting an animal without a license is two months in prison,

He has a penalty for a citizen attacking a royal or a friend and is immediate death, we have a penalty for a citizen attacking their leaders is 7 months in prison, he has a penalty for stealing weapons which is immediate death, we have a penalty for stealing weapons and is court.

His punishments for criminals are death by combat, public humiliation, beheading, life imprisonment, exile, death sentence, and a long prison sentence,"

I memorized every single law in his kingdom so that I could be able to one day become more than that, better than that and that's what today is about. 

I'm better than what Dream became, I'll never turn into a man like him. He destroys and destroys until he gets what he wants, after all, it's all revenge to him. 

"L'manburg stands for it's vigorous, flourishing, and for being strong. We do as much as possible for everything to be less violent. 

There will not be an act of execution for stupidity but an act of freedom and liberty. If you think about it, Tommy, no one needs to get hurt at the end of the day. You make a scene, you walk away."

I'm taking my stand and I'm glad my companions agree with me, we can become something bigger and better. 

Tommy agrees, he's nodding his head and his head is held up high in such confidence, it makes me smile to see I'm making a difference. It had to be somebody and fast as well, otherwise, things could turn out for the worst.

After writing down words on pieces of paper, I got up from my chair and stretched. I've been sitting down for so long and I hadn't noticed Tommy leaving the room. I put everything away in safekeeping inside boxes that no one would ever think to look through.

I saw Fundy sitting next to Niki, talking about whatever seems to interest them. He's talking to Niki as if he's known her longer, he smiles, laughs, everything we used to do together. Fundy's been ignoring me and I can't find out why. 

Why is he ignoring me? 

Did I do something? 

I've been talking to him every day since the day I got him back, I never left his side, I ask if he's okay and feeling well at least a million times, I don't understand what I'm doing wrong, maybe it was something I said but I wouldn't say anything to have Fundy ignore me like this.

I wish I knew, I wish he can tell me.

I walk over to them but I'm not there for Fundy, I'm there for Niki. She saw me and smiled warmly like she always does. She's so kind, she reminds me of a princess. I'm so glad I met her, if I hadn't, my life would be in shambles. 

On my bad days, she's capable of somehow making me smile even when I don't want to. She's special for anyone to have in their life.

As I drew near, Fundy adjusted his eyes to the ground, looking anywhere but me, and I noticed. I sighed, "Niki, can you do me a favor?" 

"Sure, Wil, what is it?"

"I want you to stitch up a uniform for all seven of us, We're creating a country together, and I- It's better if I tell you all at the same time. Will you be able to do this task? You don't have to do it, I was just wonder-"

"I'll do it. It's something that you are proud of and so is that little shadow of yours following you around."

Niki's eyes moved from behind me, I turned my head to see Tommy with Tubbo and Jack, they're all by a tree talking and laughing. Niki's talking about Tommy being my shadow and it's true, he's proud of showing off that he looks up to me. 

I try my best to be a good influence on him in general, with just the two of us, he's my little brother. Not my real brother - I have an older brother, I haven't seen him in years.

"Thank you, Niki, for helping." I turned my head back to her. 

It was only noon so I went to the entrance of the walls and stood there, examining the area. This is L'manburg and we'll be better together against Dream and his kingdom. I have faith in this country and it will do us all good one day, I just know it.

I saw a figure from a distance, standing there by the hills with tall trees all around. I couldn't tell who it was because they walked away right after I can even make out a face. 

I hope they don't cause me and my country any trouble. Until we are fully complete, we can defend because unlike Dream, he prefers the offense. 

To be continued...


	10. Chapter 9 - Wilbur

"You know," A male voice says.

"No matter where you take yourself out in the world and you're all by yourself and feeling sad and lonely, there's always going to be someone who's thinking about you. 

I was thinking about you, Wil. I had no idea where you were and I was so worried about the bad things that could have happened to you."

I sat in my dad's lap as he held onto me and confronted me with an engulfed hug. I wanted a hug, a hug is nice. 

I felt his fingers smooth through my hair and I didn't want him to stop. My eyes are closing, I feel tired and dad's breathing rhythm from his chest is lulling me to sleep.

I went far away from home and when I turned around, I realized I was all alone by myself. 

The sun was going down and the moon started to come out, I didn't like that because then that meant monsters would come out and eat me alive!

I'm scared of monsters.

I don't want to be like them, ever. They do scary things.

"'M sorry..." I say quietly. "I love you, daddy."

"I love you too, Will. Let's put you in your bed and then you can go to sleep, alright?"

I nodded against his chest as he stood up and carried me on his hip. My head is on the crook of his neck and my arms wrapped around his neck. 

My eyes fully closed as soon as he started walking. I heard the sound of a door being opened and then the feeling of a comfortable pillow and blankets.

My head rolled to the side and by that, I felt a brush of lips kiss my forehead. 

"G'night Wil," He said but I never replied back, I had already fallen asleep.

. . . . . .

Another beautiful morning of L'manburg and ever since the name became, many, many new citizens begin to move in and it's only been a week in. 

I fully believe of what I'm doing will make a difference for people to see how bad Dream is as a king. 

He might have a large kingdom full of numerous different people on his side, many skilled guards, and a crown that defines authority, but he'll never have dominance. 

He's known for his intelligence though which does not mean he's better than anyone else. 

He lives on this earth and so he stays on the same ground level as us. I'll only ever respect him if he ever sees that way, maybe in a million years will he see that but he'll be dead by then.

"Wil!" I heard a voice calling out for me from behind me. I turn to see Niki smiling with her right arm holding clothing. 

She got closer towards me and presented out the clothing that she had wrapped around her arm. Dark blue wool coat with a collar and cuffs.

My eyes roamed over the uniform over and over and I couldn't keep my eyes off of it. Niki had done a wonderful job, without even telling her the way I viewed it, she's done it all by herself. 

"Niki...You- You did so well! This is excellent work. You, me, and the others will be wearing your remarkable set of skills for the rest of our lives, well, until we have to wash them up from the reeking smell."

She giggled at the last comment I made and ended up making me smile at the sound of that. 

"Thank you, Wilbur. I put everything I had into making this and I made it special for all of us so that people will be able to recognize who we are."

I hummed, scanning the surrounding area, "Have you seen Fundy lately? I haven't seen him since last night."

She shakes her head, "Neither have I, now that you mention. Is something going on between you two?..."

"That's the thing, I don't know" I whisper. "I feel as if he's ignoring me, I just- I can't figure out why."

"Why would he ever ignore you? When you brought him back home, he looked so happy to see you again after so long."

I sighed at the memory of having Fundy close to me at all times ever since I found him and brought him back to me. 

He never left my side, he never backed down a conversation, and he never turned down an "I love you". 

"I don't know," I whispered out again. I started to think about all the possibilities that made Fundy suddenly start acting like this but all that happened in my head is being dizzy at the thought of everything. 

"I'll talk to you later, Niki. I'd like to be alone for now."

She nodded her head and walked away back to where there are citizens and as for me, I went straight for the pond. I looked down at the water, seeing my reflection staring right back at me. 

I sat down on the grass and it seemed like it had been at that for hours before someone besides me sat down and started talking.

"I used to have this pet cow named Henry, yeah... I really miss him even though he caused me many problems but that never bothered me too much. 

My mum never liked the idea of me keeping a cow as a pet, I told her that she would be hurting his feelings if she ever said that in front of him so she ended up letting me keep Henry. 

I didn't really have anyone, until, you know, my mum died.

Henry was always there to keep my company even if he was just an animal who probably does not understand a single word I say but I don't care. 

I like talking and rambling on about my favorite things in the world.

Like playing marbles, playing that is fun, oh! And dominoes, maybe a bit of card games from time to time, and a bunch of other stuff I guess. 

I hadn't had much so those are the things that kept me entertained."

I looked at Tommy as he spoke, he looked so confident in telling about anything without making himself feel the slightest bit of embarrassment. 

The first time I saw him, I didn't think anything of him, I didn't think I'd ever see him again until plans changed and now I was in charge of protecting him and his friends, myself included. 

I'm glad I met him, for the times Fundy ignores me, Tommy fills in the gap. 

Tommy never ignores me, he's always the first one to speak to me with every chance he gets. 

Lately, I've been talking to him more and more, telling him plans for the near future of L'manburg, and Tommy's response back to surprises me.

He knows his way back around with words and I could practically see him becoming the new version of me. I know he'll do such a good job at it.

I stopped Tommy before he could say anything else, "Tommy?" I say to him.

"Yes?"

"Do you miss your home?"

"...I guess so. I don't really think there's much to go back to anyway so..."

"It's alright Tommy, things change and you know what, this is your new home now. From now on, L'manburg is your new home. Don't you forget that."

To be continued...


	11. Chapter 10 - Tommy

"Do you have any siblings at least?" Sapnap asked me as we sat down on the ground behind my house near a large thick tree trunk. 

I sat there with my knees pulled up to my chest and my arms wrapped around them.

I breathed out through my nose and responded saying, "Nope, just me -my mum and my pet cow, Henry!"

Sapnap nodded, "Oh well, I'm sorry about your dad, I mean-"

"Nah, It's alright," I waved it off. "It wasn't his fault that he upped and left for a battle. My mother told me he didn't want to go but he'd been forced to go in the end. At least I know he didn't intend to leave us."

I never knew my own dad because I had been too little to even remember the slightest feature of him. 

I always grew up wondering where he had been all my life until my mum told me that he had been enlisted to go away. 

She expected him to come back home once he's finished doing whatever he was sent to do but he never came back.

"I'm sure he'd be happy with how much of a great person you've grown to be, Tommy." I looked over at Sapnap, who gave me a thumbs up with a smile. 

At a comment like that, It made me feel like I accomplished something good. I returned with a smile and pictured how if my dad was here, he would give me a proud pat on the shoulder or a big hug. 

"He'd probably be a good hugger," I thought to myself.

"Tommy," Sapnap spoke up, he stood up and stared off towards the swamp in front of us. I scrunch up my face in confusion by the way he said my name - It felt off. 

"Where do you see yourself in the future? A hero? The good guy who saves the day in the end and have your people who follow you cheer you on?"

I thought for a moment, wondering why he would ask something like that. All I really see myself doing in the future is being with my mother, having an everyday life like any other person living about their own life. 

"If it were up to me, I'd definitely be the hero. The world could go to shit at any given time and if there's no one stepping up to do something about it then we're all doomed except - everyone's lucky they have a person like me. 

I'd be the brave one to call in and help out. 

And as soon as people realize I'm making an impact, they will be praising me and yes, as you said, cheering me on but that'll be too good to be true and way overboard to go along with. 

I don't think I'd be a hero in any story, I mean, why would you want to be a hero if there's nothing to stop a horrendous thing going on?" 

"At the wrong time, Tommy. You'll be walking into an event, with people seeing you as a hero - at the wrong time and it'll make you want to go back to family." 

Maybe if time reversed I'd be sitting around in the living room with the Christmas tree glowing up with lights swirled all around and ornaments hung on each branch separately. 

The star at the top of the tree which is really what makes up the whole Christmas tree, it completes it.

I'll be sitting there on the ground, listening to my family members as my middle oldest brother entertains me with a car toy and I giggled as his voice went in a deep tone. 

My mum, dad, and older brother sat on the sofa close together because my older brother is showing off a book to them, the title The Art of War. 

I never really understood him, he was always busy and I never got a chance to spend time with him, it makes me sad. 

My brother next to me laughing, ruffled up my hair and I imagined him saying, "I love messing with you, Tom. That's what brothers do and since you're so clingy and attach to me a whole lot, you're like my little shadow."

I love my mum, my dad, my two older brothers-

Wait...what?

. . . . . .

"You're the only person I told about this dream I had. I...It felt so real, you should've seen it, Tubbo." I explained to Tubbo about it, every single detail and I made sure I didn't forget or miss anything unusual. 

An hour I woke up being confused and of course I'm going to tell Tubbo, he's my best friend. 

It's dark out since the moon is out and the sky is all dark and stuff with all those white dots in the sky. Stars, dots, whatever, I'll call them dots because from where I'm standing, it's just a little small dot in the air. 

We don't exactly have shelter for ourselves so the rest of the group and I sleep outside in a circle while surrounding a warm campfire.

The first thing we got to do is building the walls and some shelter homes for the citizens who are willing to stay in our country. I reckon in three months, the walls of ours will be fully built. 

I realize everyone here is European and wants some kind of peace, all those Americans want (Dream) - is violence... 

Anyways, 

Tubbo and I are sitting close to each other in my tent while we whisper to each other so that the others don't wake up to our conversations, except Eret. 

I saw Eret going off somewhere without telling any one of us where he's going to, I find that a bit odd but I respect his privacy. 

"Wow--that's--how long have you've been seeing these dreams for?" Tubbo asked, not knowing how to process this information.

"Just for two months and I don't like it because it feels more than a dream. It's like a--well, it's..." I sighed, "It's like a vision and hear me out, I know it sounds utterly stupid and insane but you have to believe me. 

I'm telling the truth, I always tell the truth. Remember that I'm always in the right, Tubbo." 

As serious as I started speaking, I had to remind Tubbo that I will always live by the right. It is true though, I'm not lying about the whole me seeing a vision part.

Tubbo chuckled, "I believe you, Tommy. It doesn't sound that crazy If I'm being honest."

"It doesn't?"

"Nope, not crazy at all. Look at Fundy! He's a fox! And there are other species that are not human and some people have these magic powers and stuff, so, no, not crazy at all." Tubbo smiled sincerely.

I was lost in my own words, I didn't really think of it that way. I thought what I'm experiencing is way different from other things but Tubbo made me realize, it's not all too different. What did I tell him? I'm always in the right. 

"W- Thank you, Tubbo. For believing me about my--dreams."

"Oh yeah, of course!" Tubbo started to turn his head around frantically as if he's looking for something specific. "Since you're telling me about your own little secret, I've got to tell you mine." 

He bent over his body, as he's still sitting criss-cross next to me, and reached over to grab something underneath a pillow. 

He sat up straighter and handed me something that felt fluffy and fuzzy all at the same time. I looked down to see what he gave me in my hands and I saw the color yellow--blue, I looked at Tubbo waiting for him to explain.

"It's a stuffed puffer fish that I've been keeping to myself for some kind of relief that, you know, everything will be alright."

My eyebrow raised at Tubbo, "That-is the most- ridiculous thing you've ever said to me, Tubbo. 

You're telling me you go to sleep with a stuffed animal? At night? Without me even knowing? Tubbo, what the hell. You're supposed to be telling me embarrassing things for me to make fun of you for."

"Uh- Well, speak for yourself. Ever since we met Wilbur, all you've done is just have yourself stapled to him. Oh and I bet when you're feeling all sad, you immediately go to Wilbur for comfort and hugs! 

Don't even deny that because it's very obvious, ask anyone else here, they'll agree."

I cringed and will admit, I am feeling embarrassed, Is it really that obvious? No way, I'm-I'm not clingy and all that shit like Tubbo is. I'm not like Tubbo but that's what makes us best friends. 

"Ehhhh- wellll- Not even partly, In fact, I do the opposite of everything you said about me."

"Oh yeah? Like what?"

"First of all, I'm a man, Tubbo, don't ever second think that because men do not cling. Secondly, being sad in front of others shows a sign of weakness especially hugging people and-and keeping stuffed animals when you go to sleep." I laughed at the end as I saw Tubbo's face form into a pout.

"Hey..."

The fire sparked and flowed together that turned into smoke that blows out above. The firelight illuminated everything that was able to touch and the rest were left in the dark for the light to seek.

Just about a month ago, I was living in a home with my mum not knowing that my future will be a whole lot different. Everything seemed to change so quickly that it was all hard to process all at once. 

Today is now, today is present. 

L'manburg is the future, something that is made for the better. 

I did come up with the name and all, chances are, I'll become ten times more better as I am of now. I won't become selfish about it so Tubbo, Fundy, Niki, Eret, and Wilbur... we'll be ten times better than what we are of today and we'll improve together. 

"Dream gave me this - It sounds bad, I know but it really does bring comfort to me." 

"Sounds bad?? It sounds more than just bad! How could you have something like that on you? It's like a curse of some sort, we must burn it!" 

I went forward to take back the cursed item but Tubbo pulled back, shaking his head. "I must admit, you're right. It is a curse that Dream gave this to me butttttt I love it a whole lot and I am content on keeping it, alright? It's staying with me."

I sighed, "Okay, I'll let you keep it. Let's take some shut-eye for tonight, we'll be needing it."

I let Tubbo keep the stuffed puffer fish.

. . . . . .

"Tommy!" Someone whispered from above me.

I groaned and rolled over in my blanket so that whoever was talking to me would leave me alone to sleep but that down falled because they spoke again.

"Tommy!" They said a little louder to get me to open my eyes and It worked 'cause now I'm rubbing at my eyes to get them to have a clear vision and sitting up. 

As it started to get clearer, I saw none other than Tubbo, of course, it's Tubbo. Doesn't he ever just want to sleep in some more and be comfy in a spot you're in?

"Jack wants to speak to us." He said.

"About what? Where is he?" 

"I'm not sure, it sounded urgent though. He's at the not-so-finished-gate."

I nodded and slowly slid off the blankets on me and reached for a brown jacket since the temperature seemed to be getting colder and wrapped my red headband bandanna around my head. 

After I was all set, I looked at Tubbo so that he would lead me to Jack. 

Everyone seemed to be doing their own thing and contributing into the country, even helping out with fully building the walls of L'manburg. 

This time, I saw Eret here and talking with Wilbur and Niki. I did say I respected his privacy and stuff but uh, I do want to know where he's always secretly walking off to, or maybe it's nothing interesting and that's why he hasn't told anyone, that's probably the reason. 

"Jack!" Tubbo yelled out and waved.

We got closer to Jack and saw him leaning against the gate with his arms crossed against his chest. He licked his lips and got himself ready to speak what seems like a long sentence or so. "Hey guys, I-"

"Hey, Jack. Why're you here? At the gates? Looking like you're about to leave us?" I asked, cutting him off.

"Well, if you wanted it to be straight forward then-- I- decided that I will be leaving-"

"What?" 

Leaving? Now? There's no way he means that at all, why would he want to leave? We have everything here and everything we talked over as a group! We're all supposed to be on this together!

"Jack...?" Tubbo asked worriedly. 

"I am leaving and I'm sorry, really I am! I know we talked this over as a group but look around, we did this. 

We made a country! There are civilians moving in and-and soon enough, we'll be taking down Dream for all the wrong that he's done to us. 

But, I'm taking my leave, I have some things that I want to do by myself and only myself."

"Wha-" I was lost at words for Jack telling is this sudden news. "Will, you ever come back?" I asked. I looked at Tubbo and I could tell he had the same thought as me.

Jack shrugged his shoulders, "Come back? Maybe. I'm not dropping you guys as friends, I just need some time to myself. 

I am proud of what we have done together, this is insane. I've already told everyone that I'm taking my leave so no need to panic,"

Jack stopped leaning against the gate, "So I guess this is farewell."

Tubbo sighed and nodded, "It is a farewell."

"Jack- you- I- ...thank you."

"For what?"

"For sticking in the right." I said.

Jack smiled, turned around to leave but then stopped to turn to us, "If you ever mention me, remember me by Jack Manifold."

. . . . . .

"We are creating a country together and I see the potential in each 'n every one of you, I ask for the help from all of you. I need you all to stand along with me to clarify once thing and one thing only,"

I'm standing in a room, with all the others around a circled table where Wilbur and I came up with the name L'manburg. 

Wilbur is stood talking to us all, he gathered us all to come here and listen to him. I know it must be important with that confident look on his face.

"Independence. Dream, I'm sure by now you all know of him, he wants us and our blood for all the things we've done. It might've been terrible things, It might have been drawn in by rejection but we all agree on one thing,"

He holds up his pointer finger in the air as he looks at all of us down the line, "Take down Dream, which who he thinks is better than anyone in this room, out there, and in the universe, because--he has everything,"

Dream does seem to show off that act of him being able to overpower anything and everyone.

"We are here together as allies, companions, and friends. L'manburg is our home, don't let anyone tell you otherwise, and don't let anyone take it away from you."

I clapped at everything he said to us, I was completely mesmerized and astonished. Tubbo started to clap, Eret, Niki, and then Fundy. 

Wilbur smiled at seeing how proud he is of himself for being able to bring an impact on all of us. 

"Before you all scatter, Nikki has a present. Niki--show these men what you've made for this country."

Nikki went to grab something out of a box and pulled it out, she went to the head of the table where Wilbur stood and showed off the clothing to us. Dark blue wool coat with a collar and cuffs. 

"This looks amazing!" Eret complemented.

Niki smiled and said a "Thank you."

Niki started to hand us our uniform and we immediately pulled ours on. Niki made her own because her color of the coat is a bit of a lighter color. 

"Niki? Have you made Fundy one?" Wilbur asked who looked at his son.

"Oh! Yes, I have. Fundy actually helped out with me,"

Fundy crossed his arms and rolled his eyes.

"His just uh- his looks a little bit different than ours but that's alright, different colors but the same meaning."

Wilbur nodded at Fundy, trying to get him to proceed on pulling his on but Fundy kept refusing. "Fundy, why don't you want to put yours on?"

"MmmmMM- I made a mistake on the uniform..." Fundy grabbed his underneath somewhere and showed it to Wilbur who tried his best not to laugh though he smiled. 

As soon as I saw the colors, I had to laugh. There was no way I'm going to walk away and not laugh at something like that. 

Tubbo laughed and even Eret laughed, Niki and Wilbur just smiled at how flustered Fundy looks at the moment. 

"Laugh all you want but I personally think it looks alright-"

"If I ever saw someone like that in a battle, I would laugh and make fun of you until you'd drop dead," I swear my smiling is starting to hurt the more I kept laughing. I can't help myself! Fundy does seem like the person to wear pastel colors on a uniform. 

After that good of a laugh died down, I looked down at my outfit and surprised at how good this looks on me. 

Just imagine people looking up at us on a podium and cheering for us because we are sooooo awesome lookin'. 

I can not wait until that day shows up for us to finally shine for all that we've done. 

My mind wandered off to Eret, I still want to ask him about where he's always heading off to. 

I went outside and the cool breeze air hit my face and I felt refreshed. I walked over to where Eret might be, by the walls, and saw from a distance a person standing there. 

As I got closer by each step, I saw a man and it wasn't just any ordinary man,

It was Dream.

To be continued...


	12. Chapter 11 - Wilbur

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New POV next chapter!

Five weeks later after the day Dream had come to visit by, his friends that I recognize from the time at the castle decided to make themselves at home as if they officially live here and are welcomed.

I told them to leave but they ignored me and pretended they didn't hear a single word that I said to them. 

They started to bug me out, they aren't harming anyone and that's just what's killing me. 

Everyone is pressured by their appearance and those men laugh as they slightly destroy what we worked hard on and there weren't just two of them, there are three of them. 

He has blonde hair, blue eyes, and the same exact armor all of them had, purple colored armor as the main color and black as the under attire. 

One had a white head bandanna, one had steampunk goggles, and the new guy had a gold chain hung around his neck. 

Apparently, those are the only items to tell them all apart, not that it really mattered because they are all the same at heart.

"Hello, Wilbur," Sapnap said, standing in the middle with his two other friends by his side. "How are you this lovely-lovely afternoon?"

I stared at him from a foot's distance and scoffed at his causal start up conversation. The last time I saw him, he practically threatened me to stand down and come with him, peacefully. 

As if I would do such a thing, I'm never going back. As for the other guy, George, he tried to trick me into thinking that he would hand me over my son.

I saw over that trick, I'm not stupid. Unlike them, I'm not desperate for something to happen and immediately get the wish. 

I learned that from Dream, he acted upon his emotions and he couldn't take back what he said. He spent his following days alone until he went to retrieve. 

"Who's this new friend you brought along to embarrass yourselves in the representation of your king?" I said, nodding over to the other guy.

Sapnap narrowed his eyes but ignored the comeback and instead smiled, "This is Punz," He slung his arm around his neck and had his hand dangle from his shoulder.

"You two haven't met because he's in charge of all that hard-working important stuff that's called planning of combat. Not that you have any clue of what that means."

"Punz?" I say surprisingly, "Must be doing really important tasks, so uh, why're you here? We're not exactly important to cause trouble to bring you, fellow gentlemen, here."

"Oh, no, you are definitely important to us at the moment. 

I mean, you did take away three boys who could've been loyal to us and not be taught useless information and not to waste away their life trying to build up a nation that will do you no good no matter what. 

We'll be taking you in." Punz rapidly said in a voice that knew what he is saying as if he planned on what to say a few hours ago.

"We'll be taking you down,"

Punz shook his head, "Not unless you take down Dream, which may I remind you, will never happen in a life's time, not even us. We are stronger than all you combined."

"Stronger from the heart? Or stronger from the muscles?"

He shrugged his shoulders, "Doesn't matter,"

Their highly equipped armor prevents you from getting a scratch, not even a mark of it. 

Their swords are clear blue, the hilt being silver with gold linings and patterns, and each time it strikes, it glows a bright purple around the sword and no matter what armor you're wearing, they will always have a critical hit unless you have their armor, the glamour armor. 

In L'manberg, we don't wear tactical armor. If a man is coming at you with a weapon, do not be prepared to die, be prepared to think ahead further because it will give you an advantage. 

"What are you guys doin' here? You're not exactly allowed here." Tommy walked up from behind me and stood by my side. 

I looked at him and I noticed that his eyes trailed right over to Sapnap just like the last time at the night of the castle. 

"Tommy! Hello! I haven't seen you since... that other day, right? I think so." Sapnap waved at Tommy. 

"Shut up, Sapnap. We're not friends, don't wave at me"

"Oh, ouch, that's a little harsh, I only came to say hi, you know-"

"You were the one barging into my home! You told me you weren't there to see me, I can't think of anything else that's been a little too harsh for your own taste! Oh, and yeah, you killed my mother, remember that?" 

Tommy's breath started to heave and his hands turned into a fist. I've noticed whenever he's around someone he does not like, he starts acting like this. 

I can't tell whether that's a bad thing or a good thing.

"For the greater good, Tommy."

"You- How is that good?? And stop calling me by my name!"

Sapnap didn't respond though on his left, George spoke out, "Whatever your past was, it means nothing now."

This time, Tommy is glaring daggers with Geroge. Tommy is being controlled by his emotions, and I need to stop him from going too far from the way I see Punz's hand slowly reaching for the hilt of his sword on his waist.

I know Tommy means well, to protect our names and himself but sometimes he overdoes it. It's what gets him into trouble. 

"You are a worthless man! Who even are you? I've never seen you in my entire life before!"

"Excuse me?" George was taken back but I can tell he was not affected by a simple rude comment, especially from someone who is younger than him.

As Tommy's mouth starts to open, I quickly put my hand on his chest and slightly moved him back, a sign for him to stop. 

"It's been nice talking to you two and meeting your new friend but I think it's time for you to take your leave."

"Ah, it does seem so. We'll be back the next day just in case you miss us." Geroge says.

"I appreciate it if you don't," I say but they've ignored me again and started to walk out of the entranceway where there will be a gate soon. 

Tommy and I stand there making sure they do leave for good and don't try anything. 

When I don't see them anymore, I turn to look at Tommy who's still looking over to where they left. "You're heated, Tommy. Go on and cool off, find Tubbo or some sort to distract you. I'm sorry you had to experience those things."

"You've already told me you're sorry, why are you saying it again?"

I only smiled sadly at him and pushed him to get him to head towards Tubbo's direction. I'd think he would continue asking me why but he proceeded and left me alone. 

I started to think about where Fundy may be at, what he's doing, is he doing okay, is he safe? 

I saw Eret instead, heading his way out of L'manberg, again. 

"Eret!" I run up to him as he stops walking and turns around to look at me. 

"Oh, hey Wilbur. What's up?" Eret smiled.

"Nothing much, as usual, though I have to ask, where are you heading off to? I always see you leaving but you never tell any of us where to."

"Out to get some supplies since we are running low on them quite a bit so I thought I'd be doing some good around here."

"Really? I haven't noticed. Thank you."

"No problem!...I have to go, the sun is nearly coming down and I don't want to be out there 'till it's midnight." Eret starts to walk backward, thinking I was done speaking to him.

"Before you go out, I wanted to give you a heads up, Dream's guards are out there since they just left a little while ago. Don't get caught." I told him.

Eret nodded and smiled, "I'll be careful." 

He walked away and soon enough left to head to the nearest small village. Eret's been a ton of help recently and I very much appreciate it. 

He's been there since I met Niki and the two of them did their hardest to try and find out where Fundy might be. 

Eret is such a loyal friend and I trust him a lot, along with the others. 

He's kind-hearted, I like him for that.

To be continued...


	13. Chapter 12 - Dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to cut this chapter off into two, it's pretty long and I know reading something long gets a little boring o-0 Here's Dream's POV!! Finally!

Every dinner evening, my family and I would head to the diner where there are chandeliers hanging down from the center of the ceiling, and there's this one long wooden table that always has different types of food scattered around.

As a child, I looked up at the walls and scanned the banners on the high walls along with the weapons that are meant to be on display but are clearly are for use in battle since the sharp end can stab anything right through in a clean hit.

I always dreamed of getting ahold of a sword, like the one my father uses along with the soldiers, the sword is called netherite and it's the strongest sword to ever be forged in history. 

It's not as rare, but it's tough to have your hands on it since you need these special materials to make it.

I told my mother of the dream wish but on a predictable bar, she kept on telling me no over and over though I never listened to her advice so I would secretly train myself when no one was around. 

I was around the age of sixteen when I had got found out by a boy who was a servant to me and my family. 

I went to the basement where barely anyone goes to since everyone gets spooked out about the idea of the basement being all haunted, it's not by the way but it does give me the advantage to train even more. 

The boy must've seen me sneak down here because he followed right behind me and did scare the shit out of me.

From that day on, I showed everyone what I was capable and they were impressed, they still are. 

I'm not sure if I'm doing this because this is my passion or if I'm doing this because I want to show my father that I can do things too, something that I can impress him with for once.

I'm sitting down in my chair at the front of the table where my friend Geroge is sat next to me. It's been a month since I last saw him from me locking myself out from the world where I grieved until I had nothing to cry about anymore. 

I'd sit at my desk or my bed and stare at the wall or the ceiling, thinking what went wrong.

Had it been my own fault?

If I had time, could I have saved him?

But then I remembered it wasn't my fault. It was the servant boy.

I brought Geroge to the diner to help me out on finding new followers to stick at my side. It was really just Geroge and me, not to judge him at what he's not good at but--he's really just not good at offense and defense. 

I'll give him credit for being a good magi and using that purified staff for good reasons in bad situations. 

"I know a guy actually, he's not as bad at technique with the sword or anything really." George brought up as he laid down a book full of people's names that are certified as skilled. 

"And his name is...?"

"Sapnap, he's an old friend of mine. I trust him so you can trust him as well, trust me on this."

I nodded and allowed him to send a letter to Sapnap, telling him that King Dream wants him to join his force and will give him all the resources that he should be needing. 

In my kingdom, we have the most powerful weapons of the number one choice, netherite. 

For me, over time I started to use a new sword called aaron sword. 

It's a dark purple that has a very long end and an extremely sharp point that even if you briefly touch it with your index finger, it still peels open your skin to have blood flood a bit as if you touched a needle. 

Two days after the agreement between Geroge and I, Sapnap had arrived at the kingdom. He awaited beyond the gates and I went to retrieve him. 

He didn't talk much, I wouldn't blame him. He is standing next to a king who was just talking to him as if we were cool neutral friends. 

George came over to us and soon enough, that silence was filled with chatter at every minute. 

For half a day, we got to know each other better and just as Geroge says, I can trust Sapnap. He's not as half bad as I thought he'd be. 

He told me how he lived with his mother and his father in some town called Pearlhollow but far from all the houses. 

He told me that there wasn't much to know more about except for the fact that I had to ask how he got good at his stances. I brought him out to the training grounds and set him in front of a dummy where he can show me how good he really is.

He told me he knew someone that was a year older than him.

Sapnap didn't tell me the name of this person but he did tell me that he lived a little far out where there was absolutely no one around their farmhouse. 

He knew he had a dad and a twin brother and that they were pretty low on gold and emeralds so they were practically in urgent need of any job that they can find.

"And as you can see--he is quite the chatterbox at times when he really wants to," George says.

Sapnap chuckled, "Alright, George. Sure, says the same to you since you must be high whenever you act up."

George didn't say anything, he didn't need to because his face was just shown as confused which made me laugh a bit. 

"Calm down guys, I have something to tell you both," They both stopped talking and looked at me to go on for what I'm about to say, 

"I recruited someone else as well. His name is Punz and he will be doing us a good deed for all that he can do. I really researched into this guy and he's just what we need."

I lead them over to the front door and pushed open the door where Punz stood, waiting patiently behind the door. 

"Hello," Says Punz as he waved with a smile. I said my hello first and then the other two said theirs. 

"Punz-has anyone told you you look like a prince charming with that blond hair and those blue eyes? Except for all those raggy clothes you got on you." Sapnap observed Punz.

"A...Prince? Uh-yeah actually, once."

"Really? Where, when, how??" 

"That's a story for some other time, It was just a disguise I had to put on so I can spy and do some of those cool undercover things."

Sapnap gasped in amazement while Geroge is intrigued. 

I sighed and told Punz to come in and follow me where I lead everyone to a fancy looking room where there were vanity couches, with a red rug in the middle and a fireplace placed by the wall where we can sit and stare at the fire but that's not why I brought them here. 

"I've recruited you two for a good reason of my own and I need you to tell me that you are willing to risk your own life to do a specific thing for me," I say.

Sapnap and Punz blinked at me, "We will if you tell us what you want us for, 'cause I have a life of my own, you know..."

"I-" I sighed,

"I need you guys on my side, and yes you're good at what you do but it's not just that. 

For all my life, I was always told to keep inside the walls in case of an attack of some sort and I was never able to make a new friend, besides Geroge, meeting you guys has been the best thing that's happened to me right now-, today-, at this moment.

Before my dad died, I promised him once that I would be ten times more of a better king than he is.

I would give those educations to those who can not afford it, I would bring up the defense higher to keep people safe, I would organize who needs resources and who doesn't. 

Everything my father couldn't be, I would make myself be. That all could've been done the right way if someone I knew didn't destroy what we made together. 

We were teenagers when we met, by accident down in the basement. The two of us were named geniuses because of what we created with our intelligence. The civilians were impressed, and so was my dad and that's saying a lot. 

We would chat through the entire night coming up with these blueprints and plans up in my bedroom because I didn't want to get him in trouble and get thrown out. 

I'll be honest, I felt bad for him though, all good things come to an end and die.

After my dad died, I did isolate myself. I've been a terrible king and did nothing to help the civilians," I chuckled, "I actually wish I wasn't king. I want to live on my own and do my own thing without being crowded and noticed. 

...I asked him a few months back if he was willing to join me. 

He uh-he said no and now my kingdom is suffering from hunger, hydration, medication, and a whole bunch of necessary things to survive in life. 

Long story short, I killed his wife, and yes, before you say anything about how harsh that was and not a good thing for me to do as a ruler, may I remind you he chose one. Single. Person. over millions of people! 

If he hadn't done that, so many more lives could have been kept alive rather than dead."

Sapnap and Punz sat in silence, looking down at their lap and fiddled with their thumbs. 

George sat across from me, most likely remembering the day when I brought him with me to come with me on the day of the private execution. 

"I'm sorry to hear that, Dream. You sure as hell are a great friend from all that we both talked about from this short period of time.

I will be glad to join forces with you, no matter what situation, my bets will always be on you." Sapnap says as he looks up at me and says his words confidently. 

"I as well will join you because I know what it feels like to have a friend to betray you and leave you. I'll support you, Dream. You're a good ruler when it comes to responsibility, I've seen it many times." Punz agrees.

"Your gratitude will be awarded," I stood up and faced the fireplace. 

"If you ever meet a man with brown curly hair, brown eyes, has that wise intelligent short remarks, and probably looking depressed about his life with the name of Wilbur Soot, bring him in. 

Don't second think it. 

Ever."

I put Punz in charge of the commander as well as a follower.

I put Sapnap in charge of the weapon agreement as well as a follower.

To be continued...

Vote or comment or both, that would be awesome


End file.
